


Charles gets hurt

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur knows a thing or two, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Arthur Morgan, Sheltered in a storm, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Hurt/comfort Charthur." At that moment a cougar growls from somewhere in the trees. Their horses freak out, Arthur doesn’t have the time to see where it’s coming from before it’s lunging towards Charles. "
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Charles gets hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit shorter because it's originally on tumblr but thank you anon for the prompt!

For a good while it was just a regular hunting trip, they were up in west elizabeth for bigger game and some alone time but while Charles was tracking an elk it started raining. First it was drizzle but it quickly grew as the sky darkened and a harsh wind chilled them to their bones. 

“I think we have enough, we should go.” Arthur says but Charles shakes his head. “I’m almost on it.” He hadn’t given up on tracking the muddy ground which Arthur didn’t understand since they already have a deer and couple plump birds. “We came this far, didn’t we? Look, there.” There’s an elk on the ground. At first it looked it was sleeping or resting but as they got closer it was obviously dead. Arthur made a disappointed noise.

Charles gets off his horse to inspect it further. “Looks like a cougar did this. It’s been barely eaten though,” And at that moment a cougar growls from somewhere in the trees. Their horses freak out, Arthur doesn’t have the time to see where it’s coming from before it’s lunging towards Charles. “Shit, Charles!” He unholsters his gun and aims the shots at the cougar but most of them end up in the ground as it runs around them, trying to get behind Charles’ back. Charles has to duck out of the way as it jumps towards him and lands painfully on his arm. Arthur’s horse rears, dropping the deer on it to the ground. Arthur shoots again, this time actually hitting the big cat that gets scared and runs off. 

He gets down quickly to help Charles up. “You alright? Shit.” He’s panting with adrenaline and checking him over. The rain is still pouring down hard and the wind is freezing them more by the minute. “ ‘M fine. Landed on my arm pretty bad though.’’ Charles tries to move his left arm but it radiates sharp pain all the way to his shoulder. Arthur frowns in worry. “Let’s get somewhere warm. I might know a place nearby.” 

He has been here before exploring and found a shack that was abandoned. It still is by the looks of it. The door hangs open and slams from side to side with the wind. Inside it’s obvious whoever lived there left in a hurry, leaving stuff behind, but it was also a long time ago judging by the layer of dust. They leave the horses in the small pen outside, apologizing for leaving them with such a small cover but they happily eat the long grass. Arthur takes the two turkeys and their saddlebags, ushering Charles inside when he tries to help. They shut the door and keep it shut with a hasp from the inside.

Charles sighs heavily and sits in one of the dusty dining table chairs. “Can I see that arm?” Arthur asks after freeing his arms from stuff. Charles nods and goes to unbutton his shirt then winces as his arm complains. Arthur gestures his hands away so he can open the buttons instead.  
His arm is intact but bruised. Arthur puts gentle pressure on it and feels the bone. “I don’t think it’s broken, not badly at least.” As long as there was no bone jutting out he felt confident they didn’t have to rush to a doctor. He pulls a bed sheet from the only bed in the shack, dusts it off and tears it to a smaller piece. He wraps it around Charles so it supports his arm against his body and he won’t strain it. 

“Where’d you learn this?” Charles asks impressed. “Fucked up my arm bad when I was young and stupid, Susan was mad at me for being an idiot and made learn to wrap it myself.” 

“And you did?”

“Nah, Hosea always did it for me but made sure I knew the steps, in case Miss Grimshaw needed proof.”

“She doesn’t pester you as much these days. She’s moved onto lecturing the girls”

“And thank god for that.” Arthur huffs. He looks around for something they could use as firewood. “Get up.’’ The flimsy chair breaks easily and he throws the smaller pieces into the fireplace, he fills it with a couple planks from a wall and matches he gets from his saddlebag. Lastly he drags the bed in front of it so they’d get warmth sooner. “Don’t tire yourself, Morgan.” Charles sits on the edge of the bed and shivers. Arthur wants to give him a blanket but they’re so dirty. Instead he sits behind him. “I could - I mean if you want to - I could braid your hair.” He mutters awkwardly to which Charles chuckles. “Go ahead, cowboy. Didn’t think you’d know how to do that either.”

“Yeah unfortunately, never growing my hair long again when the girls can’t keep their hands off it.” Arthur grumbles as he pulls Charles’ semi wet strands over his shoulders and starts dividing them. “Gonna be real curly in the morning” The imagine floods his mind and he already sees himself running his fingers through it. Charles hums in contentment, staring into the fire. Even though the trip took a sour turn and Pearson’s gonna be disappointed, They managed to spend precious alone time together.


End file.
